


Unlikely Rescuer

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: So far, their escape attempt was going well.





	Unlikely Rescuer

So far, their escape attempt was going well. But that was hardly surprising, considering that the other women Gardena was fighting alongside were reasonably competent. Lyris Titanborn was particularly good at killing daedra. As they ran through the tunnels, another ambush was sprung on them and the group spread out, to begin dispatching their foes. As Lyric decapitated one daedra, she failed to notice another one preparing a spell.

“Look out!” Gardena yelled, tackling Lyris to the ground. The Altmer mage in their group fired a crystal back, killing it.

“Thanks.” Lyris said, as Gardena helped her up.

“No problem.”


End file.
